Life's a game or is it
by Mizuki vamp
Summary: The Ronin's meet a young girl who takes them to the future where they meet themselves but is there more to why they are there? pairings: RyoxSage
1. Meeting Ryoko

Characters

past Ryo: 16

past Sage: 16

past Cye: 16

past Kento: 16

past Rowen: 16

past Yulie: 10

past Mia: 27

Ryoko: 16

* * *

Ryo and Sage lay together on the beach watching the others play in the water. "God, Can Kento ever stay on that board?" asks Sage watching Kento come out of the water grabbing his surfboard. "Well remember, he's never been able to copy Cye." Ryo replies. "True." Says Sage looking over at Ryo. Ryo smiles and kisses Sage softly. Sage smiles and looks at Cye laughing at Kento and Rowen.  
  
Sage chuckles and stops immediatly when he hears a noise. He listens intently and looks to his right. He narrows his eyes and sees white and black. He then stands up and starts walking towards it. "Sage, what's up?" Ryo asks. Sage doesn't reply but keeps walking towards the white and black.  
  
He walks up to it and gasps. There right in front of him was a white tiger with black stripes with a girl with red hair with a white streak going down the middle. Her hair reached the bottom of her back.  
  
She wore a red shirt that had flames on the sides and it was cut from the bottom of her bra line in the middle and spplit until it reached the top of her pants. Sage just looked at her for a moment then decided to wake her up.  
  
He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The tiger looked at him and just stared while he woke the girl up. Sage shook her shoulder and said "Hey, Hey miss, you're going to get butned if you don't wake up."  
  
The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Sage and sat up. The girl looked around and then stared at Sage and asked "Where am I?" "You're at the beach. what's your name?" The girl stared at Sage and blinked. Sage noticed that her eyes flashed a dark red. "Ryoko is my name." Ryoko said.  
  
Sage smiled and says "My name is Sage.......... Sage Date." Ryoko blinked her brown eyes and smiled. Sage holds out his hand and Ryoko takes it. Sage pulls her up and takes her over to where Ryo is sitting up laughing. Sage shakes his head and he turns to Ryoko. Ryoko smiles and whispers "Is that Ryo Sanada?" Sage nods and she lets go of his hand and jumps on Ryo and hugs him. Ryo jumps and looks at Ryoko suprised.  
  
Sage laughs and watches Ryo and Ryoko. Ryo glares at Sage and says "What's so funny?" Sage looks at Ryo still laughing. Finally Sage calms down and says "I'm sorry Ryo I didn't mean to laugh at you but....... It was just to funny I mean the look on your face." Ryo nods and glances at Ryoko and asks "And who are you?" Ryoko smiles and says "My name is Ryoko. I was hoping to meet you and now I have I mean the younger you." Ryo raises an eyebrow but says nothing about it. They then turn to the ocean when they hear a growl.  
  
White Blaze was chasing Cye around with Yulie on his back. Ryo and Sage laugh while Ryoko stares in awe. Ryo then looks at Ryoko and asks "So where are you from?" Ryoko then looks at Ryo and says "I'm from the future. I was told to find you when I got here but I didn't know where I was because I had just ended up here last night. White Blaze and I were walking around when I got tired and we fell asleep.  
  
Ryoko whistles and the tiger she was with runs up to her and stands by her. "This is White Blaze in the future." Ryo and Sage nod and all three of them relax while watching Cye being chased by White Blaze (A/n: They look the same but the future White Blaze has a collar around his neck and the past White Blaze doesn't.)

Ryoko then looks at Ryo and asks "Ryo, why is White Blaze chasing Cye around for?" Ryo looks up at her and says "Just for fun Ryoko there's no harm in it. Besides if he gets to rough he knows he's gonna get in trouble I mean with Yulie on his back and all." Ryoko looks at Ryo not at all convinced so Ryo sighs and yells "White Blaze, Come here boy." White Blaze stops and looks at Ryo then he bends down and Yulie slides off.

Ryoko slides back only to have Sage grab hold of her waiste and smile and her scared look. White Blaze stops in front of Ryo and Ryo scratches behind his ear. Ryo then looks at Ryoko and smiles. Ryoko slides up towards Ryo and White Blaze and reaches out her hand to pet him. White Blaze lets her and starts to purr. So she smiles and moves closer to him.

Ryo smiles and whispers in her ear "Okay, now that he trusts you lets try something shall we." Ryoko looks at Ryo and shrieks in suprise when he lifts her onto White Blazes back. Ryoko just sits there while Ryo gets behind her. Ryo looks at Sage who just nods and Ryo tells White Blaze to go. Ryoko smiles as she lets go of White Blazes fur and leans back into Ryo.

Ryo tences for a moment but then relaxes. Ryoko then whispers "I'm not trying to take you from Sage Ryo. It's just I don't get to spend much time with you at home and I just wanted to spend some time with you." Ryo looks down at her and asks "Well, why don't you just ask me to spend time with you?" Ryoko sighs and says "I do but you're always busy and by the time you have time I'm already asleep."

Ryo nods and says "So who do you usually spend time with?" "My friends or Sage one or the other it doesn't really matter to me." Ryo places one arm around her in a hug while hanging onto White Blaze at the same time. By the time White Blaze had gotten back from the run Ryoko was already out cold. Ryo smiled and picked her up after getting off of White Blaze.

"She fell asleep?" asked Sage. Ryo nods and sits down with her in his arms. "Who is she? I've never seen her here before." says Kento. "Kento, that's because she's from the future you idiot." Sage replies. Cye nods and says "Well, we had better get her to the house before she freezes." Sage and Ryo nod and everyone heads to Mia's jeep. Sage helps Ryo up and says "I'll ride on White Blaze with you kay?" Ryo smiles and whispers "thanks" before kissing Sage softly yet passionatly. They settle on White Blaze while the future White Blaze waits till they start going.

When they get to Mia's house everyone goes inside while Sage helps Ryo with Ryoko. Sage and Ryo walk upstairs and into Ryo's room. Ryo then sets her on the spare bed and covers her up while the future White Blaze (A/n: I'm calling the future White Blaze just plaine Blaze that'll make things easier.) lays by her bed. Ryo smiles and Sage hugs him from behind. Ryo leans into his embrace and Sage whispers "you should get some sleep love you've had a big day." Ryo turns around and hugs him back and says "alright." Sage gently kisses Ryo on the lips and then leaves. Ryo then closes the door after he hears Sage enter his room. He then goes to his bed and lays down, covers himself up, and falls asleep. Before Ryo falls asleep he thinks 'tomarrow I'll find out more about Ryoko.'   
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Well what do you think is it okay. I hope that it is okay but I'm not sure So please tell me kay well I'm working on the second chapter now but please RR.


	2. Back to the future

The next morning Ryo and Sage sit in Sage's room looking through some internet sites." Whoa, whoa, whoa you really need to slow down Sage." Ryo says. "Ryo, we need to find out who she is and why she has White Blaze." Sage replies still going through internet sites. Ryo sighs and grabs Sage's wrists and pull Sage towards him.  
  
Sage stares at Ryo and he stares at him. Sage looks at Ryo's eyes and sees love and comfort in them. So he leans in and kisses him. Ryo kisses Sage back and they stay like that for a while. Then they break for air and Sage closes the laptop and sets it on the table by the bed.  
  
Ryo then pushs Sage so he's laying on his back. Sage looks up at Ryo and smiles. Ryo smiles and leans down and kisses him. Sage wraps his arms around Ryo's neck and deepens the kiss. Ryo places his hands at the bottom of Sage's shirt.  
  
Sage sits up and Ryo pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. Sage pulls Ryo down and kisses him again. Ryo moves so he's kneeling between Sage's legs. Sage breaks for air and watches Ryo.  
  
Ryo leans down and starts kissing his way down Sage's body. Sage gasps and puts his hand in Ryo's hair and tugs on it. Ryo smiles while sucking on Sage's nipple and he then switches to the other to pleasure him even more.  
  
Sage moans and urges Ryo on. Ryo then moves lower until he gets to the top of Sage's pants. Ryo looks up and sees Sage nod so he unbuckles his pants and pulls them off along with his underwear. Ryo smiles and kisses the head of Sage's erection.  
  
Sage moans and Ryo takes him into his mouth. Sage squirms under Ryo's touch and he almost comes in his mouth. Then a knock is heard and Ryo stops and looks at the door. Sage groans but sits up and hids behind Ryo. Ryo leans over and opens the door. Sage pulls his underwear and pants on and does them up before Ryoko asks "Is is safe to come in?"  
  
Sage nods to Ryo and Ryo says "yes, it's safe" Ryoko looks in and says "breakfeast is ready if you're hungry." Ryo nods and Ryoko shuts the door behind her and the two are left alone. Sage sighs and stands up. Ryo follows and they walk downstairs. Sage hands Mia her computer and sits beside Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko hands him a roll and he takes it and slowly eats it. Ryo then smiles and asks "So Ryoko, where do you live?" Ryoko looks at Ryo and says "Here and there. It depends on my mood. I don't usually stay in a place very long."  
  
Cye nods and says "So, you know us in the future. Well what's Sage like? Still quiet?" Ryoko nods and says "He talks more than he does now." Ryo nods and everyone starts laughing. After breakfeast Ryoko helps clean up.  
  
Ryo and Sage watch as the sun becomes higher in the sky. Ryoko comes out and stands behind Ryo and Sage and watches White Blaze and Blaze wrestle around. Sage looks back at Ryoko and asks "When are you leaving?"  
  
Ryoko smiles and says "Right now if you want." Ryo and Sage nod and they stand up but Ryo then says "We'll have to wait till the others get back before we can leave." Ryoko nods and they walk into the house and wait for the others.  
  
When they finally return Sage hell asleep in Ryo's lap. Ryo and Ryoko are reading. Ryo looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at Mia. Mia smiles back and asks "So what's gonna happen?" "You're all comming with me to the future." They all go outside (A/n: Sage wasn't in a very deep sleep so they could get out faster.) and they all stand close to Ryoko.  
  
She stands in front of them and holds out two katana swords. She puts them together so the blades are facing outward. She then spins it and says "Time Portal" the swords then make a portal and everyone walks through it.  
  
They end up in a forest and Ryoko smiles and pulls her swords apart. Everyone looks at her and Rowen asks "Where'd you get the twin katana?" it's a long story but yeah we're home so yeah I guess we can go. Ryoko starts walking and everyone follows.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Well heres the second chapter what do you think? to much I don't know lol anyway RR tell me what you think laters. 


End file.
